Madison Holt
History 'Madison Holt '''lives in Milwaukee, Wisconsin with her family. Her twin sister is Reagan Holt. Family * Eisenhower Holt - Father * Mary-Todd Holt - Mother * Hamilton Holt - Brother * Reagan Holt - Twin Sister * Buchanan Holt - Grandfather Appearance and Personality Madison looks like her identical twin sister Reagan, except for their hair color. She loves bullying kids and is one of the toughest bullies in her school, alongside Reagan and Hamilton. Like the rest of the Tomas branch, Madison is athletic and strong, although not very smart. She sends a letter to West Point Academy about how she wants to join the school. Plot Overview The Maze of Bones Madison is first seen when she and her sister Reagan were holding Dan upside down for fun. Later, her and her family are some of the few people at Grace's funeral who are invited to join the 39 Clues Hunt. Madison and her family join the hunt. They end up setting Grace's mansion on fire with Amy, Dan, Saladin, and Alistair in it as well setting off a bomb that hospitalized the Starling triplets that same day. The Black Circle Her family made an alliance with Amy and Dan to get the Clue Amber in Russia. Both teams searched the cities from the list NNR gave Dan and Amy. At the end of the book, At the end of the book, their alliance is over. However, on multiple occasions afterward, Madison's older brother, Hamilton, helps Amy and Dan. In Too Deep She and her family chased Amy and Dan while surfing. The Emperor's Code'' Madison did not go with her family up Mt. Everest because she has high altitude sickness. Her father, however, is the only one who continued up the slope. Madison does not appear in Series Two because her family probably is keeping her close after Reagan got kidnapped. Talents *Strength. *Athletic ability. Online She appears online in one part of Mission 8 Cards Madison's main card is Card 187. Cahill Web Madison has a CliqueMe page. Her teacher posted a report that Madison wrote. The Life and Times of Annie Oakley By: Madison Holt Annie Oakley was a famous sharpshooter. That meant she could hit any target. She was the star of Buffalo Bill’s Wild West Show and liked to shoot on horseback. I’m related to Annie Oakley so I wanted my research to be good. I don’t have a horse so I borrowed my neighbor’s dog, Frederick. I wanted to ride him and practice shooting my water gun, but Mrs.Carson called the police. She’s so stupid. Frederick liked playing horsie. He only bit me three times while I was putting on the saddle! Can I get extra credit for all this research? Annie Oakley was such a good sharpshooter that her family sent her to Germany to assassinate the crown prince. He was a troublemaker and they wanted to get rid of him. But Annie totally wimped out and wouldn’t do it. I wouldn’t have wimped out. I’m not afraid of anything! Except asparagus. I had this nightmare where a giant asparagus tried to eat me. But I punched it in the face. The end. Category:Tomas Category:Characters Category:Tomas Category:Children Category:Females Category:Holt Family Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Multiples Category:Online Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:twins